Black rose
by Lucifer mayhem
Summary: The soumas encounter a younge girl who holds a offer For akito, she also happens to know alot of the family its self [Un updated]


Disclaimers. I do not own fruits basket. But I do own Jesshicka/Aisaki, Shane karenew, Aureus silver, just who ever new gets thrown in to the story, who will come later on. weeot 

Before the storm 

'okay… I've been walking around for about three damn days and I still cant find the address Aureus* gave me.' I pulled the small crumpled napkin out of my pocket and smoothed it out wile I took a seat on the restraint booth, blinking mindlessly as I stared at the word 'Souma', the address blurred and runny because of the rain. Yeah I guess it would be easy to tap in to my mental powers and search across Japan for this 'souma' Place, But alas, Aureus told me not to, Being there were two places called 'Souma'. So that was defiantly out of the question. So it was off to find this 'souma' again. Well I felt I was close, I just didn't know what souma place I was near. 

I had wandered for an hour or so. Only to end up lost in a damned forest. God, why me? To make matters worse, the rain fell down harder when I made my way thought the forest. I stood there for a moment catching my breath my hair matted to my face as I caught the site of a house in the distance. Before I could turn around there was a jolt in my stomach, spinning around I looked back at the house then at the sky growling a curse under my breath as I made my way towards it. 

'I hope to fucking hell this place is the right place, OR I am seriously going to kick some fucking ass' 

With that I made my way under the hangover above the porch, I slid the door open and entered. Once I set foot in this place, I knew I was not alone, though physically I could not see any one. My mind weaved in and out of the thoughts of the…boy? Yeah. His name was souma Kyou, He was 17 years old, red hair and blood red eyes, as far as my mental image gave me of him. There was some thing else about him I couldn't put my thumb on, but I shrugged it aside and made my way in to the dining/ living room area. I seated my self on the floor closing my eyes as my mind wandered from this kyou persons thoughts to my own. After a wile I was dosing off the thoughts of every one, including this souma's, of a five mile radius flooded my mind wile I slept silently. 

I was born with this power, being that I was half vampire and angel, but also being part human with some odd mixture of dragani. Who the hell knows where that came from, but who the hell cares? Almost every country has their own language, being some one who could read minds meant no language bars. Most normal humans could tell when some ones aura felt out of place, as if they didn't belong, or that some one was upset. At times their minds would pick up thoughts but would lose them soon as they got them. Vampires, whatever their nationality was, they could only under stand that language. Angels on the other hand, like god, could hear prayers, thoughts and what not. The angel state I was in was no angel of god. I never believed in god. And when I did speak his name, I blamed him for this gift of mine, and the wings glued to my shoulder blades. I was given the name Aisaki*, by the closest thing I had to a mother, who wasn't human at all. The name meant raven, in her language. I now go by the name Jesshicka. Who ever seem to find out my real name I just fade from their minds and disappear till I am ready to come back. 

Well now. Looks like I'm not alone any more, the one named kyou seemed to be standing in the doorway staring at me. What my mind had shown me of the boy was off, but still hit the spot. He stood About 6', his orange hair falling around his tanned face casting soft shadows upon his Crimson orbs, which at the moment where wide, then narrowed down. I couldn't help but stare at him, and I really didn't know the reason why, maybe it was because he was shirtless, after a moment his words broke my thoughts. 

"You going to answer me?"  
  
"Excuse me?" I spoke some loud enough for him to hear me.  
  
"I asked you what the hell where you doing here!" He slammed his hand down on to the doorframe as he awaited my answer. I remained quiet, Ether way he was going to kick me back out in to the rain again, and I know this wasn't the souma aureus told me about. For a moment we just stared at each other his anger rising with every question he flew at me, only to get silence in return. I felt the presence of two other people, they where walking down the path to the entrance of the house, I sat there soaking wet wile he threw more questions at me, the door soon opened which caught his attention and soon stood another girl and a very womanly looking boy also. Their names few in to my head wile I searched for them, Souma yuki and Honda Tohru. I had heard the first name before, till it entirely rang a bell in to my head. 

"Oi, Rat. Call the cops, some loony broke in wile I was sleeping" Kyou snapped at the silver headed one who snapped in return. 

"Why didn't you call the cops when you saw her down here in the first place you idiot!" the fight brought a smile to my lips and I chuckled to my self. Before I knew it, the girl, Tohru was at my side tugging on my arm asking me if I was okay. 

"Hm? Yes, I'm fine thank you." I smiled at her, and she smiled back and the two boys looked at her in puzzlement. 

"Um. May I ask you why you are here?" She nodded a few times before standing up and looking at me. My body drenched and my leather coat sticking to me as I sat there. "AH! You're soaking wet! Let me get you a towel and some dry clothes!" she scurried off before I could say any thing. When she came back I took the towel and dried off my hair looking at her some as the males looked at me in slight confusion. 

"Honda-kun..You don't know who she is.. how do you know she is not some psycho killer." Yuki spoke quietly brining a chuckle to my lips. 

"She seems okay to me.. Maybe she was just looking for a place to stay till the rain stopped." She looked back at two boys a bright smile on her lips. "She doesn't seem to bad." 

"Actually Tohru, I am looking for some one." I smiled lightly and looked at her face, which had been now covered in surprise. 

"How did you know my name?" Oh shit! DAMN IT! I looked around the room from the corner of my eye and there I found a notebook, with her name written on the side in silver righting. "Heh, that notebook over there, I just looked around some and Tohru seems like a girls name so I took a guess." Would she believe the lie? I found my hands grasped by warm ones; damn I was cold now to think about it. "So who is it you are looking for miss…" 

"Jesshicka." I shivered under my jacket, which had let most of the rainwater to seep though. "I'm looking for some one named Yuki." I watched as the silver headed one lifted his glance up and looked towards me, his violet orbs masking over the confusion with calmness. 

"That would be me." He stepped forward and stopped about a foot away from me. 

"Aureus said that if I was ever in trouble and got stuck in Japan, I could come here, she gave me an address but it took me a wile to get here." my eyes blinked a little as I watched his face go from calm to show more expression other then the stoned like one he was giving me. 

"Aureus..?" I nodded, and the others, kyou and Tohru stopped what they where doing and looked at me with questions on their face as well. It was quiet for a moment and he then spoke up, "you can stay here till Shigure gets back, well see what he says, you might want to borrow some clothes to keep warm in. Honda-san, Do you think you could lend miss jesshica here some clothes?" 

"Hai!" Before I knew it I was being dragged up the stairs and in to the girls room. 

----------------------------------------------- 

After a wile we had found a shirt that actually looked like it would fit me, which it did, the pants where a different story. My build was different from Tohru's, she was slim and small, which made her look young, me on the other hand, I was skinny, but built from training and getting in to fights as a child. She left the room and came back with a pair of black cargo pants that seemed to have bondage straps hanging off the sides, they where probably from kyou. Blankly I stared at her, and she stared back. After a moment of not moving or doing any thing she blushed and scurried out of the room leaving me to change. 'Time to work some magic.. Heh' Pulling the shirt that she gave me; I focused my mind on it, making a double of the shirt. Smiling I slid the shirt she had given me in to the dresser again and returned to the one I cloned, I put a long slit just over the shoulder blades. I removed my own shirt leaving my strapless black bra on, my wings twitching as they folded more against my back, I unbuttoned the shirt and slid it over my wings, cringing as the fabric ripped even more as my wings pushed through it. Finally I had gotten the shirt on, I slid off my jeans and slid the cargo pants on, and standing there I placed my trench coat back on. Fear of anyone finding out about my wings. I looked very odd, dressed miss matched and what not. And now I made my way down the stairs and stopped at the end looking at a 27 year old man who was just as soaked, as I was not to long ago. 

"Well now.. What do we have here?" Blinking I finished walking down the steps till I was standing in front of him. "So you must be the girl Yuki called me about.." With out a though he shook his head, much like a dog, the water sliding off of his drenched hair. " Souma Shigure, now if you please..." Soon I found my self being dragged in to the dinning room where the two teens where sitting, both staring blankly in my direction. Twitching at the extra warmth against my shoulders I shrugged off his arm, finding him standing next to me pouting. 

"How cruel…" there was a slight sigh from the older mans lips, then it soon turned in to a smile as he grasped my hands. "Now then my lovely! What is your name?" smiling I whipped my hands out of his grasp and took my seat on the floor near the wall. 

"Jesshicka Corbriana," maybe I shouldn't have told him my full name. If it got around, he'd be able to find me easer. I smiled as Tohru brought me the tea she had made, nodding a short thank you I took a sip of it and returning my gaze toward shigure. "Any idea if I'm going to be able to stay her or not?" 

"Impatient aren't we?" The older man smirked some. 

"Yes." I replied giving the man one of my, fanged smiles. 

"Well then, I must have a talk with Hatori, and Akito then." 

"That won't be necessary." Smiling, I stood and walked over to the man sitting down next to him. "I have an offer for Akito, one from my own clan I guess you could say." I shrugged and drank down the rest of my tea yawning. I smiled to the three teens that seemed slightly confused about what I said. 

"Clan?" again I turned my gaze to Shigure. 

"Yes. An offer from Aureus, I know from her visit not to long ago, Akito enjoyed it. She made him an offer then, and he turned it down, and now I also see, that it won't be too long till he finally passes." Smiling more I was surprised to see that shigure was still smiling, I really though he was going to be upset about what I said. 

"Well then, Will it be the same offer as last time? The offer of Immortality?" 

"No, not this time. Though I thought he would have accepted it now. But this offer is different, and you will know as soon as he agrees or disagrees." I stood up and stretched some 

"How's Aureus doing?" I was not surpised to find it was yuki who asked this question. Well I can't blame the boy for asking, as I remember, he and Aureus where close. Grinning I sat back down and looked at the pale violet eyed boy, he'd make a good vampire, his looks for one, would help him hunt. 

"Pretty good, when she came back, she was human, which surprised us all, she then decided it wasn't right, so she went back to her old ways." Shrugging I asked him my question. "How *close* where you two?" 

I didn't expect him to flinch at my question, but I guess any one would. "Close enough" 

"Okay, this is confusing enough, why are you here? Besides the offer to Akito." His voice was calmer now, but still the fire burned in those blood red eyes. He too would make an excellent vampire. 

"Shane Karnew. You ever hear of that name?" 

"No" 

"Good, if you ever do, run." Sighing I folded my arms against the table and closed my eyes some. "He's some one you really don't want to be around." 

"Why the hell would I run from some guy I don't even know? He's probably weak." The Red head snorted a pleased grin on his lips. "Probably uses a gun to kill people. Not like a gun is harmless." 

I didn't want to fight any one now. And I didn't really want to explain what Shane was to them. Today, some one else fought my battles for me. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if he killed you, gun or not." Yuki took a drink of his tea and yawned a little. 

Tohru looked so confused, sitting in between yuki and kyou, her eyes wide, she knew what was going to happen next. So did I. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY RAT?!" Kyou now standing lunged towards the gray-haired boy, a hiss in the back of his throat, before he realized what he did, he landed in top of Tohru, a loud pop and orange smoke lingering the room. 

"Crap" 

"I'm so sorry Kyo! I sorry! I should have moved out of the way! I'm soooo sorry!" once the smoke cleared I sat there, my head still on the table against my arms, and what I saw in front of me wasn't really a surprise, though it was in a way. It was the secret they where hiding, and what I felt lingering about them. 

In front of me sat Tohru and the orange feline, which took Kyou's place. The two of them looking at me waiting for some kind of reaction, a gasp, or a scream. Some thing. Smiling I did nothing but looked at the two. There was another pop and smoke and as it cleared, kyou sat staring at me blankly, nude. Which I found pretty…Well, you tell me how you feel when you've got a good looking guy in front of you nude. 

As kyou made his way and dressed again, Tohru facing yuki her frantic 'I'm sorry, 's echoing the room, as yuki tried to calm her. My thoughts wandered around before shigure's voice broke them. 

"I guess I should call Hatori then, no?" I looked up to him, feeling his hand on my shoulder I nodded. 

"Well then, go get dressed, I'm guessing your clothes are dry now." 

Nodding again, I did as I was told. 

------------------------------ 

A/n: Ah well. I donno what else to do, cause I suck, yep. If you like it, review, if not, well, that's good for you. Review if it is good enough to be reviewed. 

Aureus – Latin for golden tis why her last name is silver, she's got a twin sister named argentum, which stands for silver. 

Aisaki – is pretty much my own language, hekel or some thing I don't know, stands for raven. :x tis weird.

Bawha. Bye. 


End file.
